There's still good in him
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: what happened if Padme had found out that Anakin was going to kill the younglings? If she stopped him, would he have turned evil regardless? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Anakin stood on the balcony of his and his wife's apartment. His dreams about Padme's death have scared him senseless, and he needs to clear

his mind. It was about the time that Padme gets home, and right on time she walked in quietly sitting her things down. Then she made her way to the

open balcony window. "Hi Anakin." Her soft smile comforted Anakin just like it always had. He nodded in her direction too distracted to say anything.

Padme walked to him and kissed his cheek."What's bothering you?" She looked up into his light blue eyes with her own big brown chocolate

ones. "Nothing…" She looked at him. "It's that nightmare still isn't it?" She placed a hand on his arm and he tensed up at her touch. "Anakin it was

only a dream… I'm not going to die I promise you." "No, I promise you… I won't let you die like my mother did." Padme just nodded and made her way

to the sofa. Anakin followed and sat down beside her. "Wanna feel the baby?" She smiled at him. "I already can." Anakin grinned already feeling the

presence of his unborn child, but said yes anyway. Padme grabbed his hand and put it on a certain spot on her bulging belly. "Feel that? That little

bump bump? That's where the heart is." She grinned looking at his hand. Anakin couldn't help but smile widely. "Yes I can…" He leaned over and

kissed Amidala. "I love you." "I love you too, Ani." She grinned. "Now. What do you want for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin walked to his wife. "I'm going to see the Chancellor. I'll be home soon." She kissed him. "Okay, goodbye." Anakin made his way to Chancellor

Palpatine's office. "Ah, there's my apprentice." Chancellor said looking at him. Anakin kneeled down in front of him. "What is thy bidding my master?" he

looked up at him. "You are to kill the jedi younglings. Report here after and then I will order the clones to turn on their jedi." Anakin looked at him

reluctant to answer. "This…will help me save Padme?" "Yes, the jedi are getting in the way of your ability to save her. Now go." Anakin nodded and

rose. "Yes…my master." He exited, but didn't go straight to the jedi temple, but to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

While Anakin was with the chancellor, Obi-Wan Kenobi had stopped by and told Padme he was worried about Anakin. "Padme?" She appeared in her

blue nightgown. "Hi." She held her stomach and looked at him. Anakin could sense that someone was here. "Was Obi-Wan here?" "Yes he stopped by

why you were gone. He's worried about you." "What's there to worry about?" She looked at him. "He said you've been stressed lately." Anakin pulled

her into a kiss, and she kissed back. "I'm going to the jedi temple." Anakin pulled the hood of his cloak on. Padme looked at him, then his eyes, which

were turning a mixture of blue and red. "Ani…?" she looked at him confused. "I'll be careful my love." He left and headed toward Darth Sidious. Padme,

unsure of what was going on, boarded a ship and went to the jedi temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Padme made her way through the temple finding no one. She went to the jedi youngling room. "Miss Amidala!" a little girl ran up to her. "Hi Asoka.

Have you seen Master Skywalker?" little Asoka shook her head. Just then they heard footsteps. "Go hide little ones." Padme hid behind a cabinet

looking at the door. Anakin walked in, and toward the younglings. Padme came out from behind the cabinet behind Anakin. "Master Skywalker!

There's too many of them, what are we going to do?" A little jedi boy said looking up at him. Anakin activated his lightsaber, causing the little one to

stumble back, and made the Senator gasp. Anakin turned and saw his wife. "Anakin put it down." She walked toward him and the youngling backed

up some. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her, eyes burning red with hatred and anger. Padme's heart skipped a beat seeing them.

"Put. It. Down." Her motherly instincts were kicking in. "I'm trying to save you!" "Anakin! I don't need to be saved!" That was the first time she has

raised her voice to him before. Anakin growled, anger running hot in his veins. He turned from his wife and headed toward the youngling.

Padme ran over and stepped in front of the little boy. "Move." Anakin was getting madder by the second. "What are you going to do if I

don't?" He raised his hand and began to choke her using the force. She gasped and clutched her neck. A vision of their wedding clouded his thoughts

and the heartbeat of his baby. He immediately let go and deactivated his light saber. Padme fell to the ground gasping for air. "Padme!?" Anakin

pulled her up looking into her eyes with the most pleading and regretful look, his eyes now the normal blue that Padme knew and loved. Padme

hugged him tightly. Completely forgetting the younglings, he said, "I love you. I'm so sorry." Padme looked at him. "I know. Now who did this to you."

"The Chancellor." "What are you going to do?" "He is planning on making the clones turn on the jedi. He has already done it to the bunch outside. I'm

going to end this now." Anakin kissed her and ran out. "Be careful!" Padme said watching her husband leave. Anakin defeated all the clones outside

and started for Darth Sidious.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin made his way to the chancellor's office killing all his guards along the way quietly. He walked in. "Darth Vader. Kill them?" "Yes… my master."

Anakin chocked the chancellor with the force catching him off guard. He then activated his lightsaber, and cut off Sidious' head. He didn't have time to

react. He made his way back to the Jedi temple to Padme and the younglings. "He is gone… for good." He smiled. Padme grinned. Balance had been

restored to the galaxy just as the prophecy had said it would. Padme grabbed her stomach gasping. "What's wrong?" Anakin looked at her worriedly.

"My water just broke, I'm going into labor." She looked at him. Anakin's eyes grew wide as he picked her up and sped off to her ship, finding Obi-Wan

there. "Hello Master." He sat Padme down and headed toward the hospital. "What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'm in labor." Anakin tightened his

grip on the steering handles. "You're the father aren't you?" Anakin looked at his master. "Yes… and we are married." "Well considering what you've

done tonight, I'll speak on behalf of the Jedi council, it is allowed for you." Anakin and Padme looked at each other smiling, as Anakin landed and

helped Padme in the hospital.

Padme ran over and stepped in front of the little boy. "Move." Anakin was getting madder by the second. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

He raised his hand and began to choke her using the force. She gasped and clutched her neck. A vision of their wedding clouded his thoughts and the

heartbeat of his baby. He immediately let go and deactivated his light saber. Padme fell to the ground gasping for air. "Padme!?" Anakin pulled her up

looking into her eyes with the most pleading and regretful look, his eyes now the normal blue that Padme knew and loved. Padme hugged him tightly.

Completely forgetting the younglings, he said, "I love you. I'm so sorry." Padme looked at him. "I know. Now who did this to you." "The Chancellor."

"What are you going to do?" "He is planning on making the clones turn on the jedi. He has already done it to the bunch outside. I'm going to end this

now." Anakin kissed her and ran out. "Be careful!" Padme said watching her husband leave. Anakin defeated all the clones outside and started for

Darth Sidious.


	6. Chapter 6

Padme yelled in pain pushing. The sound of a baby's cry made her look up. Anakin held in his hands a boy. "It's a boy." He smiled big holding him down

to her. "Luke…" She looked up at Anakin. She yelled again grabbing his hand tightly pushing. "Twins?" Obi- Wan said shocked. He held this one which

was a girl. "It's a girl." He came over and held her to Padme. "Leia…" Anakin was tearing up looking at both of them, and handed Padme Luke and Obi-

Wan gave her Leia. "Rest love…" Anakin said stroking her cheek. Padme nodded and fell asleep holding the Chosen One's twins.


End file.
